Runaway!
by Shara Humes
Summary: A daughter of Hepheastus decides to Runaway from camp after having the worst day ever. Based on my worst day and how I felt on June 21st. Rated T in case
1. Burden

It was so lonely outside in the pounding rain. My half-sister, Nyssa, had locked me out of our cabin until I had 'Worked out my Thoughts and Priorities'.

I sat on the roof and hugged my knees tightly, a lone, stray tear rolling down my cheek. Today had been the worst day ever.

Let me see... I woke up late and missed breakfast, had to cut off my long hair until it was extremely short because one of my half brothers had 'accidently' poured grease all over it. When training I managed to land a few people in the Infirmary somehow, I saw somehow because I were not thinking as I did. Lunch consisted of mouldy cheese covered in butter thrown at me, broke one of Nyssa's work in progress machines. Went for a walk in the forest after lunch and nearly got myself killed in the process, stupid forest full of monsters.

I sighed, today was horrible. I had just annoyed many people and almost killed myself. Today was offically the worst today in my history of worst today's.

I heard my cabin door open and Nyssa walked out, calling out my name. When I didn't reply or come into her view, she walked back inside.

"I didn't see her anywhere," came Nyssa's voice, muffled, through the partially open window.

"She'll come back, Nyssa," came my half-brother's, Jake's, voice, also muffled because of the window, "she always does." No reply came, only the faint sound of people moving around, muffled footsteps.

More tears fell from my eyes, I had decided; I were a burden on my half-siblings, nothing more than an annoying, troublesome, broken machine that won't behave properly to them.

Silently and slowly I slid off my cabins roof, wincing when something scraped along my wounds from when I nearly died earlier today.

Carefully and stealthily I made my way through the silent, deserted camp, avoiding detection by the chicken hybrids, Harpies, towards Thalia's Pine Tree, the camp boundary. I stepped over Peleus' tail carefully and made my way down into the mortal world.

I glanced behind me once before running away with no destination in mind. Tears flew behind me from my eyes, just like my hair used to before I had been forced to messily cut it off earlier today.


	2. Monsters

**Chapter 2! I am proud of myself!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p>I ran across the road to the other side, where the forest continued. The night suddenly became darker as the canopy over head blocked the moonlight. I were blind, blinder than what the tears had made me.<p>

As I ran through the forest blindly, tree branches lashed out at me painfully, re-opening my wounds, and addding more, from my near death experience.

A root rose up before me, but it was to late to dodge it by the time I saw it. I fell face first into mud, experiencing the worst bath ever invented in history. I layed there for a few minutes as pain lanced up my right ankle; me tripping over the root had twisted my ankle again, for the second time today.

Eventually I pulled myself up using the tree as a support, glaring at the root as I did so. Noises were heard in the distance, the noises of monsters closing in on an unexpecting demigod. I had a feeling that I were the deimgod they were closing in on.

Ignoring the pain lancing up my ankle, I continued on my runaway expedition. I were running slower now because of my ankle, but I were never that fast to begin with.

Branches being snapped was heard behind me, the monsters were even closer. They gave the me the motivation to keep running away from Camp, my half-siblings, big extended family and safety.

A pressure on my upper left arm, my uninjured one. I whirled round, hand reaching to my belt where my sword is strapped. Panic overcame my mind when it was not to be found there, then I remembered I had runaway from camp weaponless.

Cursing my stupidness I looked straight into the monsters that had sorrounded me. I were in this exact position only hours ago in the forest when I went for a walk, also weaponless.

Among the monsters, there were a couple of hellhounds, dracenae and empousai. I stood my grond as they came closer. The dracenae and empousai showed me their weapons as the hellhounds showed me their claws. I stood motionless, waiting for them to pounce.

They pounced when I sneezed. I took the oppourtunity to dive at the ground, passing underneath them and snatching an empousai's spear as I did.

I continued running away, but they caught up again. This time I fought. I found it extremely awkward fighting with a spear, I normally ditched those lessons at camp to help out one of my half-siblings in the forgery.

The last monster standing, a hellhound, snapped my stolen spear unexpectedly. The front part (the part with the point) landed in my leg. I swallowed a scream of pain and pulled it out. The crude weapon was now about the same size as my dagger back at camp.

I started to use the broken part, but it again snapped and I were left with three options. One: I could use the end without Celestial Bronze on it; Two: I could run away, again; or Three: I could use what I swore never to use (I did not swear on the River Styx).

I kew that if I ran, it would be near impossible to escape with the many injuries I had recently collected. The wooden end of the spear would also snap quickly, leaving me with options two and three, even though option two would never work. That left me with option three.

I closed my eyes tightly and concentrated hard. I closed my left hand by my side. I heard the hellhound stalking closer to its prey, meaning me. A tingling feeling was felt throughout my body, strongest within my left hand.

I raised my still closed left hand, and opened my eyes. The hellhounds red eyes were staring into my chocolate-brown ones. I let out a small yelp and my hand flew open as I jumped backwards. Floating above my left palm was a small redish-orange flame flickering.

I threw it at the hellhound before I could examine something I have not practiced since I were three. The hellhound exploded almost as soon as the flickering flame had touched it.

I slumped against a nearby tree and looked round at my surroundings, I had run into a clearing full of old looking trees. I stepped away from the tree I were using to support myself and walked around the edge of the clearing, looking for a sheltered place for me to recover.

A big tree a few metres away from the clearing caught my eye. I limped over there and found it hollow with only a small gap to get inside, it was a perfect hiding place while I rest and recover.

I squeezed through the hole and landed on the ground that was not wet at all.

"Finally, somewhere to rest," I sighed. I went to fall asleep, but it didn't work out that way, life never does. When I moved to lay down, an innocent looking twig stabbed itself into the wound that the spear made. I glared at the twig before ripping off a part of my top to wrap the wound. Only then did I lie down to fall asleep for a few hours.

Before I did end up falling asleep, one thought passed through my mind: _Somehow I have to sneak into camp and steal some weapons, that way I might actually survive._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please tell me in a review!<strong>


End file.
